


Fire Dances in the Songs of Hell

by Iphigenia0Ioanna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iphigenia0Ioanna/pseuds/Iphigenia0Ioanna
Summary: He knows who he is.He is the Hokage.He is the man of the people.He is meant to protect the inhabitants of his village.Yet, he would burn them all to have her.





	Fire Dances in the Songs of Hell

**Chapter I** :  _ **Dreams of Red Flesh**_   

  
He hadn’t slept in days. He tried not to make it clear, tried to hide it from his people, but they all could see the darkness under his eyes. He went to doctors, to  _ **priests**_ , because something, must be wrong with him, she must have done  _ **something**_  to him.

She must have cast a genjutsu on him, or a spell, it had to be something. Something to where…she was always on his mind. Where she always appeared in his dreams, in his thoughts. Where anytime he closes his eyes, she’s there. He sees her, sees her laying on her back; her pale, soft skin, revealed, open and naked, painted red with want. Her long black hair, fanned out and messy like spilled ink under her. Perfect, plump breasts displayed shamelessly in front of him, waiting for him eagerly to tease the light pink rosebuds of her nipples. Feminine, beautiful, curves there for him to grab as he thrusts into her young and youthful, virgin, body. Dark, obsidian eyes, staring, begging for him. Her hot breath, needing, moaning his name. Strong, full flesh thighs, wrapping themselves around him, pulling him forward, wanting him deeper, wanting him more. 

Even as he sat at his desk, he stared at the candle that illuminated the room. In the dancing flame, questioned, asked the gods why he could see her. See her enticing him, luring him, tempting him to come closer. He comes close with each day that passes, wanting to end the hell he’s in, to cease the fire inside of him. He feels the desires burn him from within, to hold her, embrace her in his arms. The **_need_** consumed him, the need for her to be his; the need to feel her lips against his, the need to taste her moans as his tongue dances in the inside of her mouth. He **_craves_** to know that she is his, and his alone; to know that he is the only man that can do this, to know that he is the only man to graze his teeth upon her neck, to mark the velvet skin, to show the world who she belongs to. He **_wants_** his name to be the only name she whispers; wants her dark and cold eyes to spark at his presences to hold the same blaze in her eyes as he carries for her, wants her voice to liven when she says his name.

He may be the Hokage, he may be the strongest shinobi in the village, but even he cannot break free from desires grip. The hold that is pulling him closer and closer to the dark hidden flame that glows a blood red, dragging him into the nightmarish wants he’s kept hidden deep inside, where all the devilish yearnings are kept, out of sight, for no anyone to see other than him in his fantasies. 

He's prayed, he has prayed, prayed for this torment to end. He's prayed for a reason, an answer, a cure. He begged the gods, pleaded that he doesn't burn in this hellish fire, doesn't turn to ash from this flame, from this heat he feels in his skin. All he's done is serve the heavens! He's obeyed the laws of the gods! He's done _everything_ , everything, so _why, why, **why is this happening to him?**_   All he's done is is protect his people, he's cared for them, kept them all out of harms way the best he could, though now he feels as those he's the one he should be protecting them from, the monster that he's been trying to hide them from. 

A monster who thirsted, lusted, longed for a women. 

A monster who didn't care what he'd have to do to get a women beneath him. 

**_A monster who's desires burned him more than his shame._ **

What man…what man is he becoming?

What kind of Hokage is he?

He can feel them starring, the coolness of their gazes on his back. He can’t bare to look at them any longer. He can feel their judgment, feel them looking down upon him. He begs them, prays to them, pleads them to understand, he’s not this man, he’s not this man, he’s not this monster…

Tears fell onto the pages below him, as they often did these nights, he covered his eyes with his palms as he broke, sobbed into his hands. He's worst than scum, he's not worth the title of Hokage. He shouldn't live, he can't, not in the in his state.

He uncovered his eyes, and they drifted towards the kunai placed on his desk. He took it into his hands, shaking as he pressed it to his throat, the sharp end digging into his skin, drawing little blood. He can't live like this, he can’t live in this madness any longer. He'd rather face judgement in heaven than be the man he is, be the leader he is. 

His life flashed before his very eyes, as he took his final breath, as he started to dig the blade deeper, she appeared in his mind once again. Immediately, his eyes shot to the headband on his desk. He stared at it, eyes fixated on the **_slash_** across the Leaf's symbol.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp…
> 
> I don’t have much to say other than thank you all so much for taking the time to read this disaster, and I hope you all have a wonderful rest of your day!


End file.
